Vampirity
by nightmaremoon418
Summary: Rarity invites Fluttershy over for tea, but she wants something else from Fluttershy. Warning: Very bloody, so the rating may go up. Contains slight Rarishy shipping.


**A/N: This is something MUCH different from my other story (which is on hiatus for now because I have other things I'd rather work on). **

**Warning: It contains a lot of blood. It's not nearly as bad as Cupcakes, but it's still bloody and dark. I'm not even sure I should rate this T.**

**This story also contains Rarity x Fluttershy shipping. Don't like, don't read.**

**I may or may not continue, depending on whether I think I can write the subject matter well enough. Please note that I am not going to write this kind of thing a lot. I don't want to be known as a grimdark writer.**

**Here we go…**

Rarity delicately sipped her tea, not wanting to finish it all before Fluttershy got there. Where _was _she, anyway? She was almost never late to a meeting with her best friend, whether it was at the spa, the café, or the boutique.

And this was a very important meeting.

Rarity glanced at the clock. It wasn't _that _late, she told herself, you mustn't get yourself all worried. Just because she's not here at _exactly _the time you asked her to meet you at doesn't mean she's not coming.

A soft tinkling of bells announced the arrival of a customer or visitor. Relieved, Rarity got up and crossed to the door, magically opening it to reveal a yellow, pink-maned pegasus.

"I'm sorry I was a little late, Rarity, but I had to feed all my animals and Angel was giving me a hard time about eating all his vegetables, you know how he is…"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Fluttershy," Rarity assured her, closing the door behind her friend as she stepped in. "I've already prepared the tea and it's still plenty warm. Just come in to the dining room and have a seat."

"So why did you invite me?" Fluttershy asked as she and Rarity sat down in chairs facing each other. "Do you want me to try on any dresses, or maybe help you with inspiration for your next designs like that one time…"

"No, no, I just wanted to spend some time together," Rarity told her. "Not everything I call you over for has to relate to my business. We hardly ever get time to just, you know, hang out. I just want to talk with you before—" She stopped herself. She couldn't tell Fluttershy what the real reason for inviting her was.

"Before what?" _Why must I be cursed with such a big mouth…_

"Before I…leave for Canterlot. That's the real reason I invited you, to tell you that. I'll be gone for quite a while, about a month, and I wanted to spend some quality time together before I go." _Now I'm lying, too, but it won't matter after this…_

"Oh. When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Rarity said quickly.

"Tomorrow? And you haven't told any of us until today?"

Rarity nervously ran her tongue over her lips. "I, I meant this weekend."

_I'd better get it over with now. _

Rarity stared at Fluttershy, taking in the soft yellow of her coat, her long pale pink mane, her turquoise-blue eyes…but what she was really thinking about was what lay beneath her skin.

Rarity got up, walked to Fluttershy's side, and leaned in to her ear. A chill ran up and down her spine at the thought of what she was about to do.

_I can't do this to her. She's my best friend. _

_ But I need this. The urge is too strong._

_ You don't need to do this to a pony! _

_ But I haven't done it to a pony in __**years**__. I can't resist—_

Without thinking about it any longer, Rarity took a deep breath and sunk her fangs into Fluttershy's neck.

The feel of her teeth penetrating equine flesh for the first time in, how long had it been, it had to have been decades, possibly centuries, the taste of pony blood flowing over her lips, oh, she'd forgotten how good it tasted, the sheer _pleasure _of it all; all of this was so overwhelming she didn't hear Fluttershy's shriek of terror and pain.

And then she fell, Fluttershy toppled off her chair and hit the floor with an unceremonious _thump_, blood still dripping from the wound in her throat. Rarity licked the blood from her lips and, standing over her friend's body, pushed the chair out of the way, planted her front legs in the puddle of blood on the ground, and began to lap it up like a cat.

She let out a moan of pleasure.

It was dark by the time Rarity finished her feast. She had allowed Opalescence a taste; she _was _the Element of Generosity, it was in her nature to share such rich, delicious blood with another with a taste for it. She would have given some to Sweetie Belle, had she been there.

As Rarity cleaned the red stains from around her mouth, she couldn't help staring at her friend's body and thinking: _What have I done?_

Rarity looked away.

There _was _a way to bring her back, but Rarity had learned from since she was a filly that her clan of vampires did not encourage making more vampires. Eternal existence was not as fun as one might think, and besides, the smallest things could kill you, like the sun if you stayed in it too long. Rarity would not force her best friend to endure what she had for all these years.

Or would she?

_She was such a wonderful pony_, Rarity thought, _so nice and sweet, so beautiful and graceful…_

_ I don't want to lose her. Besides, I'll have to try to make up some story about how she died if I leave her like this. _

_ But what will she think, if I tell her why I bit her? To satisfy my own cravings? That would be so…__**selfish**__!_

_ I could tell her that I wanted her to be able to live forever with me…that's believable, right?_

_ I'd rather have her alive and mad at me than dead because of me, though._

Not wanting to delay any longer, Rarity bit down on her right front hoof, causing a few beads of dark red blood—darker than any pony's—to appear, then tilted her hoof over Fluttershy's open mouth, causing three drops of her own blood to fall in.

Rarity sat back and waited.

* * *

Fluttershy awoke, coughing out something. She stared at the drops of…whatever it was, on the ground before her. It was too dark to discern its color, but it was too dark to be saliva. Could it be…blood?

_What happened to me?! _

Fluttershy tried to recall what she was doing before she woke up. She was at Rarity's. They were having tea and discussing…what were they talking about? Rarity was going to Canterlot, right? And then she…

Fluttershy wasn't sure it really happened or if it was just a dream, but she vaguely remembered Rarity…_biting _her.

"Rarity?" she called out. "Are you still here?"

"Oh, thank goodness, you're awake." The lights came on, and Fluttershy looked around to see that she was lying next to the table they had sat at while having tea. There were a few red drops of what was almost definitely blood on the floor, but it was much darker than any blood Fluttershy had ever seen in her experience with veterinary medicine.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked Rarity, getting to her feet. She felt a bit dizzy.

"Fluttershy," Rarity began, "please believe what I am about to tell you. This will sound _extremely _strange." She came up close to Fluttershy and opened her mouth, wide. Fluttershy noticed her canines were more pointed than a normal pony's.

"I am a vampire," Rarity said.

"A…a _vampire_? B-but…there's no such thing as—"

"Vampires have been in Equestria since it was founded. Princess Platinum, my ancestor and the leader of the unicorns, was a vampire."

"But, if _you're _a vampire, then…have you ever bitten a pony?"

"My family tries to only drink the blood of animals—of course, we've never hurt any of _your_ animals, just ones we find in the woods. But occasionally, we do crave pony blood, and these cravings are…very hard to resist…oh, please, you must understand, Fluttershy, I—"

"You bit me?" Fluttershy touched the side of her neck and felt two perfect holes that could have easily been made by sharp teeth.

"I—yes. Yes, I did."

"So now I'm a vampire?"

"Yes, you are, and I am terribly sorry to have done this to you. You are my best friend, Fluttershy, and the only reason I brought you back as a vampire is because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, because I had _killed _you!"

Fluttershy, strangely, did not react with shock or horror. Instead she said, "I thought ponies became vampires as soon as they were bitten."

"Actually, they only become vampires if the vampire puts three drops of her own blood into the victim's mouth—but you don't seem as, well, angry with me for turning you into a vampire as I thought you would have."

"I don't mind being a vampire."

"But you have to live _forever_, unless you stay out in the sun too long or a stake is stabbed through your heart, and, well, aren't you mad that I killed you because I couldn't contain my lust for your blood? How selfish of me is that?"

Fluttershy was quiet. Finally she said, even softer than usual, "But you brought me back, because I'm your friend and you want me to live, and you felt awfully guilty about killing me. And that's not selfish, right?"

"N-no, I suppose not…"

"And I'd like to be a vampire if it means I get to spend eternity with you."

Fluttershy kissed Rarity quickly on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: I'm terrified of what people will think of this… **


End file.
